


Adventures In Bratting

by CrazedPanda



Series: They Made Me Do It: short stories inspired by random convos with my spanking sisters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: Sometimes, you just gotta brat.In all of these fics, it's to be understood the ocs are in a relationship with the winchesters where they have agreed to submit to their authority and discipline. Everything is consentual.





	1. Going On An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> We've been having discussions about bratting: different kinds of bratting, and I was trying to explain that I could be a brat, too; my preferred strategy would be more subtle than what you normally picture - like tosca level bratting ;P So I figured I'd write some scenarios to show what that might look like. I did not really expect it to make such a nice little story, but here it is.

“Panda! This's the fourth time this week you left your stuff all over the bathroom. You know other people have to use it; you can't be doin this!”

Dean's shouting rang through the motel room and set my heart racing. “I'm sorry! I forgot!”

His stern face came into view around the corner, “Sorry, kid, that's not gonna fly this time," he sat on the corner of the bed, patted his knee. “I think you need a reminder.”

Irritation flared in my chest, this was ridiculous! “Dean! Please! We got in really late last night, I was sooo tired. I meant to, I just forgot! Please, I'll pick them up right now.”

He was unyielding, “Yeah, I don't think so, you can do it after we're done here.”

“I can't believe you're punishing me just because I forgot! I'm not allowed to forget things?!”

Dean's eyes narrowed, “Listen here, young lady, as I already said: this is the fourth time we've had this discussion this week. You are allowed to forget things; you're not allowed to be inconsiderate. We're having to live squished together in close quarters right now, and we can't be leaving our stuff everywhere in other people's way. Since this is becoming a habit, I've decided to give you a reminder. You can easily turn this into a full blown punishment if you keep running your mouth. Now, I don't wanna hear another word. You're going to get your butt over here and over my lap right now.”

I whimpered and covered my bottom, slowly walking over to his lap like I'm heading toward the gallows.

He stood, and with two long strides, took my arm, and gave me four brisk swats. Yelping, I tried to twist a little so I'm not as directly in the line of fire.

“You wanna try it without the theatrics? C'mon, don't turn this into a bigger deal than it has to be.”

I pouted at the accusation - and because the swats stung. “I wasn't! I was coming!”

Dean sighed, pulling me with him over to the bed. He unsnapped my jeans with one hand and pulled my pants and underwear down to my knees, before sitting and unceremoniously dragging me over his lap. He immediately began peppering my butt with no-nonsense swats.

I yelped some more and tried to twist away from the full brunt of the blows again, getting some sharp slaps to my thighs for it. “Ow! Ouch! Dean!”

“Lie still.” He continued spanking. 

“I'm trying! It hurts!”

Dean growled, “You wanna lie to me, little girl? This is nothing and you know it. You keep pushing, I'm gonna have you march on over to get the hairbrush, your choice.”

“Noooooo! Please, Dean!” I went limp over his lap and gripped his pant leg tightly. 

“Okay then, behave!” Dean resumed my punishment, expertly landing heavy smacks to evenly cover my bottom, until I started to cry. He slowed, giving me about a dozen final swats. He helped me up, standing as well.

I clung to his flannel as he rubbed my back. When I could, I mumbled into his shirt. “I'm sorry, Dean, I really did try to remember.”

“I know you did, Panda. You always try to be considerate; I never thought you were doing it on purpose. Could you go get your stuff so I can shower, please?”

“Yes, Dean.” I pulled my clothes back up and buttoned my jeans.

Dean put a hand out to stop me as I turned to obey, “Here.” He kissed the top of my head - then faced me toward the bathroom with a firm pat to my bottom. He smirked at the mock glare I gave him and I knew we were okay.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second scenario with John. I really like seeing him in the role of gruff papa bear. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> By the way, Edge_of_Clairvoyance as well as being an amazing friend and beta totally came up with these adorable chapters titles like a boss.

I was curled up in one of my favorite armchairs, within sight of the inner door to the bunker. John had been gone all day, but had texted to say he'd be home soon. I'd missed him, and wanted to be there to greet him, so I'd grabbed a book and settled in to wait. Finally, I heard the bunker door open and glanced up to see him enter. 

He smiled when he saw me, “Hey, darlin, where's everyone?”

I jumped up to go hug him and, after spending a moment to inhale the smells of gun oil, whiskey, and wood smoke trapped in his jacket, I craned my head up to answer. “Girls are showering, boys are getting us dinner.”

He returned my hug heartily and, absorbing the information I gave him, kissed the top of my head. “A hug from my good girl certainly hits the spot after such a long day!” He released me and sat heavily on the chair I'd just vacated, kicking his boots off.

I hovered nearby, “Can I get you a drink?”

John looked . . . almost guilty when he met my eyes. “Mmm, not right, now, but that was sweet of you to offer. I think right now, as much as I don't want to do something unpleasant when I just got back, I'd rather get it over with so we can enjoy the rest of the evening.”

I suddenly got a sinking feeling about what he was going to say. 

His face hardened into resolve, “We're going to go ahead and get your weekly maintenance out of the way while everyone's gone.” He patted his lap and looked up at me expectantly.

My eyes widened and I took a small step back, eliciting a scowl from John. “But, Daddy, I've been good; can't we skip it?”

“No, we cannot. I know you've been good, and we agreed weekly maintenance was part of making sure you remember to be good. Now, c'mon over my lap.”

I knew it was pointless. Freaking heaven and hell knew that when John Winchester made up his mind about something, nothing had the power to change it. I just couldn't stop myself from trying. “Please, Daddy, I don't want a spanking tonight! I missed you all day, I just wanted to cuddle and watch tv while we wait for the boys to come back -"

To my surprise, his voice softened, “We can still do that. It won't be that bad, but it needs to be done, and unless you want to make it worse with your disobedience, I suggest you get over here - now, little girl.” 

There was no mistaking the steel in the last part. Any hope that I'd had to sway him was gone. I went over to him, barely this side of stomping, and bent over his lap.

“Watch the attitude.”

“I don't have one!” My voice had reached a tone and pitch that beings who wished to see another sunrise did not use with John Winchester. 

His response was low and full of dark promise, “I'm beginning to think you're needing something more from me than a few swats and you're trying to push for it.”

There was a part of my brain asking me what in the hell I was doing, demanding that I shut the freak up, but apparently that part was not currently connected to my mouth. I drummed my feet on the floor, “Nooooo! I don't need _any_ swats! I don't want this, I didn't agree. You're just bein’ mean!” 

“Alright, enough. Stand up.”

I felt a jolt of panic at my audacity, but I had already gone this far. “But- !”

His voice was calm and menacing, “Little girl. You just escalated this to a punishment spanking with your back talking. If you want to keep going, you'll earn more than my hand. Now, is that what you want?”

Finally catching on to the danger signs, I whimpered and shook my head. I stood up and shoved my pants to just under my butt, knowing that was going to be the next order.

“Better. Underwear, too. And get those down all the way,” he barked.

I complied, slowly pulling everything down to my knees, tears of self pity starting to form.

John was unmoved, “Back over my lap.”

I whined, but obeyed before I got more than a *look* from John.

He tugged me over a little farther so my butt was fully presented for my spanking. Then started in with firm, measured, slaps.

I gasped and whimpered as the swats built up a sting almost immediately. My legs started to curl up, but a growl from John stopped me.

“You will behave for your spanking, little girl. You know better.” He started to spank harder and concentrate the swats lower down.

“Oww, oww, ahh! Daddy, please! I'm sorry!” I started to cry in earnest as John sped up, starting at the top of my bottom and working his way back down to my thighs. I buried my face in his pants leg to try to muffle my sobs.

Finally, he slowed back down again, making a final circuit and ending with two sharp smacks to my sit spots. He waited with a hand trailing soothing patterns on my back till my crying settled to sad sniffles, then helped me up into his lap.

When I could catch my breath, I started talking into his shirt collar, my words thick with remorse. “I'm sorry I was having an attitude, Daddy.”

John brushed his hand across my hair. “I know you are, baby girl. It's all over now and we can have a good evening, okay?”

I looked up at him, “You're not mean; I don't know why I said that.”

He gave me a half smile, “I know, you were just bratting.”

I persisted, “I shouldn't have said it, though.”

John tapped my back, “An’ your butt already paid for it. Here stand up, lemme set you to rights.”

I obeyed and stood still while he pulled up my pants for me, stifling a hiss as they rubbed over my punished skin. A thought suddenly came to me causing a couple fresh tears to run down my nose.

He brushed at one of them with his thumb, “Hey, what's this for?”

I shook my head, embarrassed.

John coaxed me back into his lap - sitting me sideways so my throbbing bottom wasn't touching anything. “Is it something I can fix?”

I got up the nerve to whisper, “You said I was your good girl, but then I screwed it up.”

He gently took hold of my chin so I was looking up at him. “You're always my good girl, nothing you can do to screw that up, you hear me? You don't have to be perfect all the time, and everyone gets in an ornery mood every once in a while. Doesn't change anything between us. We took care of it; we're all good now, okay, darlin?”

I nodded, a small smile staring to form. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Anytime, baby girl.”


	3. In Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's pushing, and then there's pushing too far, but sometimes too far is just enough. 
> 
> Alternate: to taunt a moose. I couldn't leave Sam out.

I was sitting on the bed swinging my feet. I think Tosca got a spanking. It was hard to hear, but I was pretty sure. She was in one of her moods anyway, and wouldn't have stopped until she got what she wanted. I, on the other hand, wanted no part in this. It was so unfair I'd been caught up in her bratting. 

This was stupid. I took my phone out and scrolled through a few of my apps, bored out of my mind. The door opened suddenly and I jumped. 

“Really?! You're on your phone? I told you to sit on the bed and wait for me to come talk to you.” Six-foot-four of angry moose was glaring down at me. 

“I was.”

“You know what I meant, and you know the rules.”

“You never said no phones! I didn't even do anything! I don't deserve to have to sit here and stare at the wall-"

“Okay, enough! I'm not gonna listen to any more excuses. You _did_ know better, and I'm not going to forget your disobedience, but what I want to talk about is why you were squabbling with Tosca.”

“She was tryin to boss me around. Just bratting, like she does, and I was done with it!”

“She said you offered to do the dishes and then never did them.”

“I - what!? Look, it was her turn, I was gonna do them, but I ran out of time and it was her job anyway.”

“Meaning what? You said you'd do them and then forgot or got distracted and then tried to pawn them back off on Tosca?”

“No!! Is that what she said!?!!? I just got too busy - with my _own_ stuff - and had to tell her I couldn't and then she got all pissy. Why don't you go get on her case for calling me names and being a bully?”

“ ** _Watch_** it, young lady. You're in no position to be having an attitude right now. I've already spoken with Tosca about her part in this, now I'm talking to you.” 

“Good, she deserved a paddling.”

“Oh really? Cause it sounds like you're fishing for one.”

“Oh my gosh, Sam! I didn't do anything!” My voice was getting shrill.

“I've had it with the tone, little girl. Did you, or did you not, play on your phone until you'd lost track of time, realize you weren't going to be able to finish all your chores before dinner, and then try to go back on your word?”

“No! That's not . . . Argh! _SAM!!!_ ”

“No? that's not what happened?” his voice was irritatingly, frighteningly, calm.

_“NO.”_

“You weren't on your phone this afternoon?”

“I never said I wasn't on it at all! Why do you keep twisting everything around!?”

“So. For starters, I'll be taking your phone. You were misusing it this afternoon, so you've lost the privilege of having it.”

“You can't take my phone!”

“Oh I can, little girl, and that's exactly what's gonna happen. Hand it over.”

“No, Sam!”

“What did you say to me? Hold on, let's go over what we have so far: You went back on your word, didn't do your chores because you were on your phone all afternoon, you were fighting with Tosca, you broke the rules of timeout, you've been rude and disrespectful to me, you've tried to deceive me a couple times now in this conversation. You're already in for quite a spanking. Now, you want to add outright rebellion to that list? I've had it, little girl. One more display of attitude out of you and you'll be bringing me your hairbrush.”

**“NO!”**

“‘No,’ you don't want that and you're gonna hand me your phone right now and start shaping up?”

“You're being unfair! You're accusing me of stuff I didn't do; you can't just boss me around and take my things!” I kicked my foot against the bed.

Sam didn't say anything, he grabbed me and hauled me up, turning me around and tucking me under his left arm. I shrieked angrily as he started popping my bottom with hard swats that I was feeling even through my jeans. I squirmed, but it was useless, I couldn't escape and my butt was warming rapidly. 

“Sam, stop!”

“Oh, not happening; we haven't even started your punishment.”

“Argh, what's that supposed to mean?” I panted through the rhythm of Sam's swings. 

He laid down a set of harsh smacks to my thighs and I squealed. He paused and pulled me back to standing in front of him, “Are you ready to submit to the punishment you earned?”

“Wh-"

“Go get me your brush.”

I opened my mouth to protest, stomping my foot and he smacked the back of that leg. “If I have to get it, you're gonna be sorry.”

“Fine!”

He released me and I went over to the chest of drawers where I kept the brush. I didn't use it for my hair; it made me uncomfortable to touch it. I closed my fingers around the handle and brought it back, seething. When I reached him, I tossed it onto the bed moodily and he responded by grabbing my elbow and giving me five smacks to my already tingling bottom. 

To my surprise, he left the brush there on the bed. “Pants and underwear down, now.” 

“No! Sam-" I broke off with a yelp as he brought his hand down hard, once on the back of each of my thighs. 

“I don't wanna hear that word outta you again today. In fact, you're gonna answer me with ‘sir’ for right now. Try again.”

I clamped my mouth shut and his hand landed across the middle of my bottom twice. “Last chance. Get your pants and underwear down, or I'm gonna do it.”

I spat out a “Yessir!” and did as I was told. I was still mad as hell, but the burn that he was creating even through my clothes was making me think maybe I didn't want to earn myself any more than I already had. 

I pulled both down at once and they fell to hang around my ankles. Sam gestured toward the bed, “Bend over.”

I moaned under my breath, fear at what I'd gotten myself into finally starting to sink in. “Yes, sir,” I laid myself over the edge of the bed, my weight resting on my elbows and forearms, and he took up position behind me, his left hand resting on the small of my back. 

He didn't waste any more time, bringing his right hand smacking down on my bare bottom repeatedly until I was writhing trying to keep myself in position, whimpering at each swat. He kept going and my bottom started to feel like it was on fire. Just his hand! Only the sight of the brush sitting about a foot away from my face and the knowledge that I'd only be adding to my punishment kept me from trying to squirm away from the source of the pain. 

Finally he slowed and stopped and I lay gasping and panting, my arms and legs were trembling. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Sa- Sir. Please!”

He didn't answer. His hand left my back and he reached to take the brush from where I'd foolishly thrown it, and I let out a short sob. He returned to his previous position, I felt the cool oval surface of the brush rest against my hot rear and I whined in anticipation. 

The first crack against my sore butt was so shocking, I couldn't even make a sound. I didn't have that problem for the next one. For the first ten or so, every whack dragged a moan or squeal from me, I couldn't even be embarrassed. Then the pain built as the swats overlapped and I started crying steadily. 

“That is not how we treat each other in this family.” 

No! The pain was unbearable already, I couldn't stand hearing Sam lecture on top of it, but that was obviously what was happening. I jolted at the next swat and he went on, pausing in between each statement to let it sink in while continuing my punishment. 

“You do what you say you're gonna do, don't go back on your word.” 

I tried to block out his words and the guilt that went along with them.

“You don't fight with your sisters, you can settle your disagreements calmly, and value the other person over whatever petty thing you're squabbling about.”

Damn it, of course I valued Tosca! Why would he say that? Did she say something to him to suggest I made her think I didn't?

“You will treat me with respect. I can't believe you talked to me that way.” 

His voice sounded - hurt. That wasn't what I wanted! Or maybe I did at the time, I didn't know anymore. 

“You will obey me, and I expect you to tell me the truth. I don't know what's gotten into you!”

The pain his words were causing me was worse than my raw bottom and I started weeping uncontrollably. I went limp across the bed, burying my head in my arms. It still hurt so bad, but at least it made me feel like I was paying for the way I'd treated the people I cared about. 

He mercifully didn't lecture me any more, just spanked. Finally it stopped, and I sobbed into the bedspread for a minute. He helped me stand up on shaky legs and I didn't want to look at him, afraid to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes. 

“Panda,” his voice was firm, but gentle.”Did you have something you wanted to say to me?”

I grabbed onto his arms for support, but he was still holding me up. I forced myself to meet his gaze, his expression was carefully blank. 

The whole story came tumbling out of me, mixed with a lot of tears. “I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't . . . I wanted to help out so Tosca could finish writing the story she's working on, but then time got away from me - I didn't mean to! - And then I was embarrassed and I knew I was acting wrong, but I felt like everyone was mad at me and I was getting punished for trying to do something nice. I should have just admitted I screwed up and, and I shouldn't have been mean to Tosca, and I shouldn't have been disrespectful to you.” 

I took a second to catch my breath and swallow the sobs clogging my throat. I got out the last part in a choked whisper, “I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Yes, Panda, of course I will.” The relief caused a fresh wave of tears and he held me close to him while I got back under control, then kissed my forehead. 

“Here, I've got you. Put your underwear back on. I'd leave the pants; you can get into your pajamas later.” he helped hold me steady as I got my panties back on and didn't react to my quiet whimper as I pulled them over the red hot skin of my legs and butt. 

He helped me up onto the bed and sat beside me soothing my hair. After a little bit he started talking. “We're okay, Panda, I know you were just bratting. You paid for it, and by the looks of things, I think you're gonna be paying for it for a couple days. I know you're sorry and you don't want to hurt people.”

He sighed, “I know you had good intentions, but sometimes what you meant to do isn't enough, is it? You'll do better, I know you will. You know any of us are willing to help you if you're having a hard time remembering something, or keeping on task. - And I don't mean hand-to-butt motivation, although we'll give you that when you need it, too.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you. Do, do you think Tosca will forgive me?”

“That's something you need to ask Tosca. I'd do it before dinner -"

“Oh!”

“What's wrong?”

“Do I have to?” my voice was a horrified whisper. 

He deliberated, scrutinizing his handiwork. “I _should_ say yes.”

I looked up at him piteously.

“You don't have to eat at the table tonight. Tomorrow, I expect you to sit on your naughty bratting bottom as often as you normally would and you can use it to remind you to behave better next time.”

“Yessir.” I gulped. 

“You're going to give me your phone before I go. I'm starting with three days, we’ll see how you do with that. I expect to see you stay on track with your chores and you'll be doing the dishes as well.”

“Yes, sir.” That was fair. 

“And I expect you to apologize to Tosca before bed tonight.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. You don't have to call me ‘sir’ anymore. We're done.”

“Thank you, S-sam.” 

“I love you, Panda. I know you'll take this to heart. There's no doubt in my mind I'll be handing your phone back to you three days from now.”

“I love you, too.” His faith in me meant more than I could ever put into words, but hopefully I could express it by being on my best behavior the next few days. 

“Alright, I gotta go to dinner. I'll have Tosca bring you yours so you two can talk, and I'll come kiss you goodnight later, okay?”

“Okay.”

I got into a long nightshirt - I couldn't bear the thought of even my loosest pajamas bottoms - and laid back down to nervously wait for Tosca.

I looked up when she entered the room and was surprised to see she seemed as uncertain as I felt. I decided to go first. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Did, um, did he spank you?”

“Yeah,” she unconsciously rubbed at her bottom, then froze and looked at me. 

“You really think I'd tell Sam you were rubbing?”

She relaxed, “Not really. You're too much of a good girl.” her teasing smile faltered. “I heard part of yours, and he's letting you opt out of dinner, so it must have been bad. I didn't mean to get you in trouble . . .”

I grimaced, “Nah, I got me in trouble. I, uh, decided to brat my way into a deeper hole than I was already in. I'm sorry for not doing what I said, and trying to blame you for it.”

Tosca brightened, “No problem, I didn't take it personally. And you bratted, good for you!”

“Oh yeah, I found it a super fun experience. And hey! I brat sometimes!”

“Sometimes,” she allowed, placatingly. “So here, I brought you some pizza,” she put the plate within easy reach, then hesitated, balanced between amusement and awkwardness. “And . . . something else. Hold still.”

I squawked as she laid something across my butt then opened my mouth in shock as it hit me. “What if he finds out, Tosca? I can't take another spanking on top of this!”

“Ssh! I'll take all the blame, but he's not gonna.” she pulled the blanket up to my waist, effectively hiding the ice pack she’d brought me. “Now, eat your pizza. I gotta go.”

She stopped at the door, “We're good?”

I smiled, “I sure hope so. I was worried . . .” I looked up at her soberly, unable to finish. 

She snorted, ”You goose, of course I forgive you. We're sisters, aren't we?”

“Yes!” I giggled in relief, “We’re good, I couldn't stay mad at you, either!”

“Does it help?” she quirked an eye at the blanket.

“It really, really does.” The inferno was being dulled by the cold emanating from the pack and, though I knew I'd still feel it later, the immediate effects were heavenly. 

“Good to know; us brats have to stick together.”

I laughed, “Absolutely.”


	4. There And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to my four part tale. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, don't worry, I may be done with this set of scenarios, but I'm definitely not done bratting ;)

“No, Dean. I don't need help. I just need some peace and quiet for five minutes so I can finish working out this Latin.”

Dean's eyebrows rose. That was the fourth response he'd heard from her in the past half hour that had been terse and sharp, very unlike Panda's normal cheery attitude. This time it was directed at him, though. “Hey.” he kept his voice at a more ‘friendly’ warning tone, but made sure she would know it was one. “You might want to watch it.”

He waited for her response to indicate which way this was going to go. A chagrined apology followed by an effort to shape up, or the less common whining protest followed by more pushing. Instead, she lowered her eyes in an effort to hide her expression from him, but he caught the way they flashed in irritation. He also noted with some surprise that her jaw ticked as she answered, “Yessir,” in a forced semi-respectful tone, still with her gaze glued on the tome in front of her.

Hmm. She had started this venture in the library, but had moved to the kitchen sometime after Sam and Edge had set up a joint project in there. Dean had to admit the others - himself included - had added to the distraction, milling in and out throughout the morning. Now, however, everyone was starting to gather around and begin scrounging for lunch. It was getting a bit hectic in here and Panda's frustration had obviously reached the boiling point.

He was going to have to deal with this right away before it got worse. He would always give his girls whatever they needed to the best of his ability, and Panda was telling him what she needed; it was his job to listen.

He got his dad's attention. “Hey, you all set with these hooligans?”

The corners of John's mouth twitched in amusement. “Why? Where you headed?”

“Well, if you didn't need me for anything I was gonna take Panda to help me on a few errands, we’ll grab lunch while we're out.”

One of his dark eyebrows lifted in query, but he just nodded, “Nope, go right ahead.”

He saw Panda had been listening to this exchange nervously, unspoken questions on the tip of her tongue, but the whole point of going out was that he didn't want to embarrass her, so he kept his mouth shut and just jerked his head toward the door. “Grab your shoes, kiddo, let's go!”

She looked down at her books and papers she'd been working on with some concern and he murmured, “You can just leave it and come back to it after.”

“Yessir.” her voice was low, more subdued than last time, but still carried a hint of temper. 

He made eye contact with his dad, “Hey, can you make sure no one messes with her stuff? She's in the middle of somethin’.”

“Will do.”

Her shoulders relaxed a little and she shot him a grateful look before going to get her shoes. 

He held open the passenger door to the impala and she slid in with some trepidation, but once they started driving she seemed closed off, so he decided to give her space and drove to the restaurant in silence. 

When he pulled into the parking lot, he had the satisfaction of seeing her surprise. He'd chosen the fancy burger place that he knew she liked as much as he did. Whenever they came, they picked together which burger they were going to try so they could critique it.

They slid into a booth facing each other and Panda became a little more animated perusing the menu. “Which one are we going for today?” she flicked her eyes up at him and away, awaiting his answer. 

He flashed her a grin, “You pick.” 

She put down the menu and pointed to one with bacon, avocado slices, and crispy onion straws. He wasn't usually one for adding green stuff to his burger, but he had to admit it looked good and this wasn't about him. 

He flagged the waitress, ordered two of the burgers - hers without mustard - and it didn't take too long before they were munching on heaven, sauce dripping down their chins. Panda huffed in amusement at the sight of him and put her burger down so she could make use of her napkin. Dean made a show of trying to reach with his tongue and her face crinkled in laughter as she handed him another napkin. 

She sobered, but didn't seem as tense as before. Her voice was quiet, wouldn't have carried past their table, but she still looked embarrassed, “Dean, are, are you gonna spank me?”

“You thought this was like a last meal or something?” he quirked his eyebrow. “I wasn't planning on it. I just figured you needed some fresh air and a break before you did something to get yourself in trouble. Plus, we haven't done this in awhile. ”

She looked relieved and went for another fry. He waited knowing she wasn't finished. She swallowed and continued without looking up, “I don't know what was happening, I was just getting more and more cranky all day.” She stopped and met his eyes, concerned, “Maybe I deserve it?”

He frowned, “I don't think so, kid. You don't have to be rainbows and puppies all the time. You're allowed to be stressed, hell, you can be annoyed - for no reason if you want to, not that that was the case today. Now, you know you can't take it out on other people, and you still have to be respectful; I could see you were trying your best with that, so I just figured I'd get you out for a little bit.”

A slow smile broke out on her face and he could see her eyes were tearing up, “Thanks, Dean.”

“Hey, anytime, kid. You know you can come to one of us if you're feeling like that, let us know if you need to talk, or need space, or whatever it is. Even if you're not sure what you need.”

She dashed away the unshed tears with her napkin. “Yeah, I guess I'm still not used to having that. I'm just glad you were there to save my butt.” Just like that, his Panda was more or less back to her normal playful self. 

Meeting her impish grin with one of his own, he swiped one of her fries. He laughed at her indignant look, “What? Consider it payment.”

“I'll consider pay- _back _if you lay hands on my fries again!”__

__“Watch it!” but he didn't mean it this time, and they both knew it._ _

__He took her laughter as a personal victory. Staying on top of these girls was a full time job, but that's what family did for each other, and he wouldn't trade it for the world._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you aren't too disappointed at the lack of spanking in this chapter. I really wanted to show the contrast between her asking for a spanking and her having genuine negative emotions and needing a different response.


End file.
